


Lover Ascending

by sarrieberrie



Category: Black Dagger Brotherhood - J. R. Ward
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:43:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3807367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarrieberrie/pseuds/sarrieberrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vishous was having a nightmare and Butch comes to the rescue, what happens when the cop falls asleep in V's bed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lover Ascending

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gizmo13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gizmo13/gifts).



> I decided that I'll post this in honor of a wonderful Gizmo13, because you wanted some more smut and some plot. Well.. This has more smut than plot but that's okay. You asked and now you receive(:  
> ANYWAYS, enjoy.  
> **DISCLAIMER : I don't own the rights or characters, they're JR Ward's

For some reason Butch just couldn’t sleep. He had been tossing and turning and it wasn't even 7 a.m. in the morning yet. He needed to get some sleep or he wouldn’t be able to function tonight on patrol. Thoughts kept swirling his head and he had no idea how to stop them.

Marissa’s face flashed behind his eyelids. They hadn’t spoken since their fight and he was sure they wouldn’t speak anytime soon. She was better off with Rehvenge anyways. He was classier and independently rich. Butch rolled over again, deciding that caring about this mess was stupid. Why he cared anymore he wasn’t sure. He was restless. 

Sitting up he ran his hands over his face. He realized that he, in his world of not fitting in, wanted the best of things. Since he met the brothers he wanted to wear the nice expensive clothes, a speedy flashy car, and a family- one that won’t reject him. He was a brother now, no drama but going out and taking down the omega a little at a time. He now has all things he ever truly wanted, why does he care about a woman who was never really his in the first place? Something just wasn’t settling right.

But then it hit him.

He cares because he feels nothing about her not being with him. He doesn’t miss her at all the way he thought he should. He really didn’t love her the way he thought he did. Just the idea of what she represented. This unsettled him, though it motivated him to get out of bed and head down stairs. He suddenly had a dry mouth. Padding across the living room into the kitchen he filled a glass of water and chugged it. Setting the glass down, he stared at the metal covered window above the sink with an attempt to think of nothing.

It was a loud scream emitted from below that had Butch into action before he realized. Pounding down a flight of stairs, throwing V’s door open to see him writhing on the bed. It was obvious V was having his nightmares again. Butch threw himself across the room and onto the bed where he grabbed at the whimpering and thrashing Vishous.

“Hey, man, you’re okay. You’re home, V.” Butch was worried, the last time he found V having one of these nightmares, V had been so fucked up and tense afterward. Butch started whispering loudly things to calm V down and soon it started working. As V started to settle Butch got comfortable lying beside V and holding him close while making a slight rocking motion. 

Soon after the whimpers died off and the tension started to seep out of V. Butch was relieved and decided that he would stay the rest of the night to make sure the nightmare stayed away. He was willing to sacrifice his sleep for V’s. He would just make sure that he left before V woke up to avoid a confrontation about it. It implies too much about how Butch cares for V, and he wasn’t sure how it would work out. _Best not leave it to chance then._

Butch settled himself to watch V sleep and got onto his vigilance to keep the nightmares away, if only for the night. He would do this, and he will do this right. Butch watched V’s face in the darkness, the hallway light on gave a vague glow about the room. Butch watch the shadows in the plains of Vishous’s face and in his goatee.  The way his short hair was messed up and plastered down in places. Without meaning to Butch raised his left hand from V’s shoulder to his cheek. Butch carefully caressed the face he has come to know so intimately. A face he could name expressions from even when they weren’t fully shown.

Butch’s fingers were gentle, barely even touching, as he continued to admire V. At first they hadn’t liked each other, but it certainly hadn’t taken too long to do so. Now they were thick as thieves and now that he remembered what the Omega had done to him, what the _fore-lessor_ had done to him, he appreciates V all the more. Vishous was what kept him going. From not being a squealer. Butch had thought of V through the torture. Butch focused on the smell that was purely V and Turkish tobacco. He had focused on the way V made him feel accepted and wanted. Made him feel like he was home.

This was also the cause of Butch realizing he was in love with his best friend and felt completely awkward about it. Butch didn’t want to admit it, afraid that it might ruin their friendship and Butch couldn’t live like that. V meant so much to him. And now that the Scribe Virgin has told them that they were two halves of the same whole?  V had become so much more precious in his life. V was his life-line, his anchor, his world.

He couldn’t live another day without him. His comments and remarks, the way he talked, the things they liked in common, and everything else that made V, well V. Butch loved this man beyond comparison and couldn’t live with himself if anything happened.

Butch traced V’s eyebrows and whispered, “I’ll always be here for you, _Trahyner_.” Butch had fell apart a little when he had looked that word up. “Beloved friend.” Butch meant something to Vishous and he knows it now. He isn’t sure what, but he knew he was. Sometimes he caught V giving him looks, like he wanted to say something or do something but just stayed where he was not saying a word. V had become unreasonably moody when Butch had started seeing Marissa on an almost daily basis. Like he couldn’t handle her in the Pit.

Butch had a secret part of himself that acknowledged his rising attraction to Vishous. He secretly hoped that V thought of the night that he had given Butch his blood. The way V had held Butch down on his bed and let Butch rut against him. The way Butch would now change the scene so that V would move his body against Butch. Kiss him harshly and thoroughly. Touch him intimately.

Butch realized he was letting his mind stray too far, he needed to stay focused on the issue at hand. He let his eyes refocus on V’s cupid’s brow where his hand still was stroking V’s face from temple to jaw. V looked so peaceful like this. So much younger. Butch recalled what V had said about his tattoos the night he tried to commit suicide.

How they had marred his body because of his talents. “I wish you knew how beautiful you really are Vishous, because it’s true.” Butch let his thumb caress down V’s nose. Then on a hesitation of thought, caressed V’s bottom lip. Butch wanted so bad to take that mouth with his own. Possess it in a way that made V’s toes curl. Butch wanted to be desired by Vishous. He wanted that mouth back at his throat. Having that goatee rub against his skin and make him feel alive.

Butch let his hand softly fall to V’s chest and let it rest there as he let his eyelids drop. He listened to the sound of V’s heart and fell asleep to its beat.

…

What Butch never meant to happen, happened.

Vishous woke up to a cop wrapped around him and stealing much more of the blanket than he thought was possible in this position. The cop had the blanket wrapped around him like it was a cape and was so intertwined with V, he was sure he wouldn’t be able to get up. His cop was lightly snoring with his head tossed back. V took a minute to appreciate the view and the feel. He wondered how the cop had gotten down here. Why even.

Thinking hard about last night, Vishous remembered his cop’s voice in his ear whispering of reassurances through his nightmare. Vishous even remember the cop’s light caresses and soft sighs. The way his body was pressed against his. Vishous was still concerned with his feelings towards the ex-cop. He didn’t want to get attached but then the little fucker goes and does this. How is he supposed to not feel something but affection for his cop? How this man laid with him and taken care of him while he was vulnerable.  V couldn’t let go of the awkwardness he feels with Butch.

Does he appreciate him as a good friend, or does he really want more? More of this. He could do with the cop in his bed and a full night’s sleep. He felt refreshed and cared for. It was surreal and wonderful. Vishous took a moment to indulge the warmth of Butch’s body. The way Butch’s legs were tangled in his and the way Butch had his left hand laying on V’s chest. This was new, but it was welcomed.

Vishous had always wondered what it was like to lay with someone you loved and he guessed this was it. The warm affection and tenderness. The strong protectiveness and compassion for the loved one. V felt like his chest was expanding, inflating, and guess what? He liked it. He liked it a lot.

…

Butch felt like he was floating there was a hand stroking his hair and back and he enjoyed it very much. He mumbled something random and stretched well. Butch sighed as joints popped and snuggled to his heating source. Zoning in on that radiator and making it his pillow. Under his ear he heard the strong heart beat and it made him relax all the more. Butch took in his dream land and smiled happily. He smelled the Turkish tobacco in the air and that male musk that did strange things to body and mind. Butch like this dream. He like it a lot.

Butch had the strong urge to tell dream Vishous his feelings. He wanted to, the words sitting on the tip of his tongue. He took a breath and whispered, “V?”

A quiet reply came, “What?”

“You make me feel like I’m home. Accepted.” Butch barely whispered it, but he had to tell him at least here in his dreams where he can fabricate the perfect response.

“You make me feel the same way…” Butch heard the quiet response and felt the rumble under his cheek as it was spoken. He smiled to himself and … well... snuggled closer. Butch pressed his body against V’s and wrapped his arms tighter around him. A hand dragged itself through his hair and he never wanted to leave. He was warm and content and never felt happier.

Butch let himself get dragged back to a deeper slumber.

…

Butch woke to a strong arousal, nothing like he had ever experienced before. He felt a body pressed against his, the hard hip that was pressed against the cup of his own, the hard torso pressed alongside his, the nipple next to his lip. There were hands caressing his bare back and hips. Lips pressed into his hair and facial hair brushing against his forehead. God, he thought, he never felt anything as welcoming as this. Strong hands and a heady, musky scent filling his head and his thoughts ran away without a care. A hard body rubbed itself against his and his passion grew. Butch never felt this way with Marissa. Never felt the steady stern grip from her hands.

Butch let his tongue slip out from his lips to the nipple that was proximate to his mouth. Butch slipped his hand up the defined chest enjoying the feel of chest hair and the rumbled that ensued after tonguing the nipple. A hand tangled itself in Butch’s hair as he continued his assault. He adjusted himself to a position straddling a thigh kissing his way up.

“Cop, you better stop before you get ahead of yourself.”

Butch froze as he suddenly realized that this was not a dream and most certainly there was an aroused body beneath his. Looking up and meeting crystalline eyes that could see his very soul Butch remained frozen, choosing his next words carefully because they could make or break the situation. The cop gave Vishous a mischievous smirk and whispers, “What’re you going to do about it?” Rolling his hips Butch smirked even more as he came in contact with the firm member against his hip, “It seems to me that you’re enjoying this.”

“I don’t bottom cop, know that now.” Butch shivered as the husky voice washed over him, it furthered his arousal.

“I never assumed, I just figured you’d be a big boy and show me how _dominant_ you can be.” Butch rolled his hips again with a quick wink. He let out a loud moan when he was shoved into the mattress and a heavy, firm man pressed himself into Butch. “You better fuck me hard, I’m in need of a little roughin’ up.”

“Oh, I intend to.” Butch almost didn’t make out the words as they were so primal, so guttural in nature. Hips slammed into his and a mouth descended capturing his own. They moaned in unison as they kissed deep. Butch had no regrets, and knew he never would. The pleasure of finally obtaining this man, the rough hard worked hands that made him shiver as they ran up his sides, slightly chapped lips that he nipped and suckled as they kissed, hard heavy hips to grind into his with every thrust, and a scent that sent him to some form of nirvana that he wouldn’t ever want to leave. Butch went to grab Vishous’s ass to pull him further to only realize that V wasn’t wearing anything, he only ever had that sheet between them. He tugged at it fastidiously and almost ripped it in his haste. _God damn._

“Off” was the only word that needed to be spoken about Butch’s own clothes because V immediately went tugging in the sleeping pants. His lips followed the waist band, down the hips, purposefully missing the emerging member in favor of laving divots in the hard muscled thighs. Butch moaned as he knew V would be a thorough lover that was just an absolute thing he knew.

Vishous rubbed his goatee against the inside of Butch’s thigh, pausing to breath in more of Butch’s heady scent. Butch dropped his thighs open, letting V have an entire view of him. A fingertip brushed lightly beneath the skin of Butch’s sac, slowly downward making Butch almost feral at the sensation. Butch had touched himself there before, knowing what he was in for made him more aroused, and knowing it was going to be with V even further yet. His fantasies come true.

Butch threw his head back as a wet tongue lapped at his cock head and a finger stroking softly on his anus. “I don’t want you soft V, give it to me rough. I can’t wait any longer.” Butch tangled his hand in V’s short hair to tug him back up. “Get the lube and get it now.”

Vishous paused, looking up at his lover, trying to gauge his sincerity. V did not want to go farther than what his cop wanted to go. “How kinky do you want me to be Cop?”

Butch looked him in the eye, “I only need basic prep, I touched myself before bed last night.” Butch only admitted to it because he knew how freaky V was and desperately wanted to play, to make him ache for it, to see the harsh desire in his eyes. And he wasn’t disappointed.

“You did, did you?” A gruff reply and a hard squeeze from the hand on the back of Butch’s thigh.

“Yes” Butch eyed V, hoping that the man would hurry it up, he was getting desperate.

Vishous released Butch and went to the bed side table. Pulling out a fancy looking black bottle with a French logo. Butch could only assume it was of high quality because V would never be the kind to buy cheap. Butch watched as Vishous gave him a sly look and sensually applied lube to his middle and forefinger. Butch licked his lips with anticipation.  Watching as V climbed carefully back to him, not knowing where on V’s body should captivate him most. Those aquamarine pools, the perfect set of lips, or down his lean torso where that proud cock hung. Butch couldn’t wait nor apparently could Vishous because the moment he was in arm’s reach of Butch he pressed his finger to Butch’s puckered hole. A moan for both of them as Vishous pushed passed the entrance.

Searching for that little nub Vishous kept a constant rhythm. Slowly bringing in a second finger when Butch all but begged for it.

“V…… Fuck me… Fuck me now… More!” Constant pleas falling out of Butch’s mouth in a litany of a prayer. Slowly twisting his fingers inside Butch just barely brushing that spot, caressing his lover’s inner walls, not wanting to hurt him when he enters. “Vishous, baby, you gotta give more. Ugnnnn!” Butch couldn’t help thrusting his hips to meet those fingers when they plugged back in after every pull back, he couldn’t help the way his back arched off the bed, or the constant string of vulgarity in his need. His hands showing white knuckles with how hard he was holding the bed sheets.

Vishous added a third finger as he coated his cock, he watched Butch with growing hunger and demand. He needed Butch more than Butch could ever understand. Butch wanted more sensation but Vishous was depriving him of anything other than his fingers, it was a way to heighten the sensation.

“Are you ready cop because I’m going to fuck you now.” V slipped his fingers out of Butch with his cock at the ready.

“Yes! YES!” Butch lifted his legs up, his hands holding his thighs in the area just below the back of his knees. “Fuck me!”

Vishous growled at the view that was offered to him, that glorious body beneath him, begging for a fuck, his cop’s cock red and swollen, dripping with need, and that beautiful glistening ring of muscle clenching and tensing waiting desperately for V’s cock. Vishous set himself up, his cock head right at the entrance, looking up into his lover’s eyes he entered swiftly in one smooth stroke. He moaned, eyelids dropping down, his vision becoming hazy. Butch let out a yell in his pleasure, he wanted more, so much more.

Vishous paused when he went hilt deep. Watching Butch’s expressive face in his pleasure. Hands clutching at his own thighs, head thrown back, mouth a gapping in a silent scream, flushed. Vishous could get use to this.

“More, V I gotta have more.” And off Vishous went like a piston. Pumping hard into Butch, fucking him deep. Vishous leaned forward to bite at Butch’s throat and shoulders and was well rewarded for his effort with a deep guttural moan. “Drink from me!” was V’s undoing, for when he did he couldn’t help his raw power, gripping Butch’s thighs and fucking him harder than he thought he should. But Butch enjoyed it, every second, the arousal coming to a peak and Butch swore he had never came so hard in his life.

He screamed his release and V following suit continuing to fuck him until his cock went soft.

“Damn, Butch, if I knew you fucked like that sooner I would’ve offered that first night.” Vishous chuckled into Butch’s chest as he laid there in his cop’s arms as dead weight.

“If you had asked then I would’ve shot your ass.”

“Well shit!” Both were startled by the call. Immediately looking at the door way stood Wrath. “I’m glad I can’t see detail.”

“What are you doing down here? Shouldn’t you be with our queen, true?”  Vishous removed himself from Butch gathering the blankets to cover them, for Butch’s sake more than his own.

“You missed first meal… But I am going to go back to the house… Remember, you’re both on patrol tonight.”

Butch sat up saying a “yes, sir” something and a whispered “God be damned.”

Vishous couldn’t help his laughter at the situation.

**Author's Note:**

> So my muse has returned to me. More chapters will be worked on. Give me time. This fiction will be a series of insights how they getting caught in the act while my other fiction "lover true" might progress further with a deep plot line. Just a heads up (;


End file.
